Confessions of a Teenage Shinobi
by moonlit reveries
Summary: He is a 17 year old jounin from Konoha. He graduated at the top of his Academy class at age 7,became a Chounin at 10. He became an Anbu by 13 but he killed his clan at the same age. He is Uchiha Itachi and this is his story.
1. The Prologue

_**Title:** Confessions of a Teenage Shinobi_

_**Rating**: K+_

_**Genre:** I don't know the genre…_

_**Summary:** He is a seventeen-year-old jounin from the village of Konoha. He graduated at the top of his Academy class at age 7, had mastered the Sharingan by age 8, became a Chounin at 10. He became an anbu by the age of 13 and killed his clan at the same age. He is Uchiha Itachi and this is his story._

_a/n: Hello, mina-san! I'm back with another biography fic.This time it's by Itachi. I hope you guys enjoy this!!! Anyway, please to review. I really would appreciate your comments and suggestions._

**_

* * *

Confession of a Teenage Shinobi: The Prologue_**

_Drip drop, drip, drop._

I don't like it when it's raining. The wind becomes very unruly and chilly. The clouds hide the bright warm sun. The sky grows dark even at noon. I get very wet and become very cold. At night, I cannot sleep when it is raining. The sound of splashes of raindrops makes me feel unrested. I feel very uncomfortable with thunder and lightning, not that I am afraid of them. I just cannot predict them, that's all.

I hate the way the raindrops fallon my bare pale skin. I hate the way mud gets between my toes and under my shoes. I hate the way the cold wind blows on my face that gives me chills. I hate the way people hide for shelter when it begins to rain, and yet they say they love the rain. I just hate the way it rains. What can I say? I hate the rain.

It is not like I can stop it from raining. And I am not saying that rain is unimportant and we can live in a world without rain. But, what really gets into my nerves is being stuck in a dark leaky cave while your partner is out there somewhere in the rainstorm at sunset. What can I do? It is not like I can get out of this situation by making a set of hand seals. And my situation would be come better if I keep on complaining to myself. I just hope that I am alone in this cave. And the last thing I need is company.

I opened my Sharingan to know whether I was all by myself or I might be in a home of a carnivore. I scanned the area. I wanted to make sure that I was all alone in this cave. If anybody or anything would be here, I would immediately kill it or him. It took me a few seconds to actually distiguish what I saw. At first, I believed it was a wild boar, but it turned out to be something else. A few ways to kill him ran through my head. I was already about excute my plan, when I saw his eyes… rather _her_ eyes.

There was something in her eyes I could not explain. It was like I have seen it somewhere before, her look. It was so delicately shaped that it was as if Amaterasu herself molded it; like each eye lash , each eyebrow was delicately sewn. It was like emeralds lost in the darkness. What could I say? It was pretty. And somehow, it made me lost all the need to kill and just made me say, "Come out of there. I won't hurt you."

She was hesitant at first to come out. She took her movements slowly like a ninja infiltrating an enemy base. It wasn't long before I saw her entirely. She wore a cotton peasant dress much like the people in the countryside. She wore a worn out apron and she wore dark brown leather sandals. She walked towards me and gave a small bow. I let out a half smile and sat down on one of the eroded stalagmite. She sat down on the cave floor avoiding looking at my eyes with her knees tucked under her chin.

It took me quite a long time before I found realize the colors she was wearing. Her eyes only gleemed in the darkness of the cave. The lightning needed to strike three times before I was sure that her dress was red. She had her hair tied in a single braid up to her waist with a red laso. It was only when I looked at ribbon did I paid attention to the color of her hair. It wasn't brown or black. It was like cherry blossoms blooming their best in spring.

"Who are you ?" she broke the silence between us.

"If I told you," I made sure our eyes met. "would you shiver with fear?"

She shook her head but answered with a shaky voice. "No, I have faced death many times. This instance is no different."

I was intrigued by her answer and the way she said it. At first I planned to give her a fake name, but her reaction just made me say, "I am an Uchiha. My name is Itachi."

Her eyes widened and further emphasized her gem-like eyes. "You mean the boy who murdered his clan?"

I smirked. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Why?"

"Huh? Aren't you afraid?" I asked quite a bit surprised.

"Why did you kill them? I'm sure you have your reasons." She made eye contact with me again. This time it was different. It was though she wasn't afraid of death. "Everyone has his story. I'm sure you have one. Come on, tell me."

"It's none of your business." I looked away from her. "And besides, it's nothing like a fairy tell come true or a best seller novel. It will be just a waste of time."

"It's alright." It was the first time I saw her smile. "I mean, we'd be doing nothing for quite a long time."

I grabbed my shuriken. I was prepared to cut her throat. I stood up but somehow something inside me prevented me from killing her. I threw the shuriken to the wall and looked at the pouring rain.

"Once, there a boy who thought he had every his heart desired. But, he knew there was something inside him that feels empty. When he found it, however, they took it away from him."

I did not understand why I did that because I am not the one who loves to tell stories. I am not even the one who talks a lot. But, there I was. I told my story. I shared it with someone. And what's more, it was a stranger. Weird, ne?

_

* * *

a/n: That was the prologue. The next chappie is already uploaded! Please review!!! Forgive me for any typographical errors, grammatical errors, and misspellings…_


	2. The Uchiha Clan

_a/n: Hello everybody! This is the first chapter of my third bibliography fic. I hope enjoy this one as much as the last one. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto series and Uchiha Itachi. They belong to Kisha-san! Also, please tell me if there are typographical errors, grammatical errors and misspelling in these two chapters. The grammar and spelling check in my Word is not working…please bear with me…Thank you_

_

* * *

_

I watched you die  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
__I was so young  
__You should have known better than to lean on me  
__You never thought of anyone else  
__You just saw your pain  
__I'm forced to fake  
__A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
__My heart can't possibly break  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with_

**_Chapter One: The Uchiha Clan_**

Even before I was born into this world, my life was already written. Long before I was born, I was expected to be a lot of things. To be the greatest head of the Uchiha family, that is what I was referred to. What they anticipate of me was the same, and perhaps even greater, for any future head of the clan; to be smart, skilled, talented, gifted, and, of course, to have mastered the sharingan at a very young age.

Like what the seers and fortune tellers have predicted, I was to be born on the ninth day of the sixth moon in the year of the rabbit. I was born the same way every head of the Uchiha was born; in the presence of the entire clan, the council, and the Hokage himself. I was given the finest clothes, the warmest blanket, and the freshest milk. I was offered the most expensive toys and attention anyone could need. I was given everything a child could ever need, and yet they still failed to give me some things.

And at the same time, they wanted me to be everything, the perfect child; obedient, skilled, smart, artistic and having a dream to be like his father. I was raised to be like that. They brought me up in that I never understood the word play and friends. I was given, all right, but I never really got to play with them, not once. I used them in a way that my family would be proud of me. I was cautious all that time. I needed to show my brilliance and my ingenuity in my 'play'. And the only thing that me happy was to see my clan pleased with what I was doing.

The Uchiha clan was considered one of the most powerful in Konoha. It is said that one of the ancestors of the Uchiha clan founded the Konoha Military Police, and the organization itself largely consisted of members of the Uchiha clan until recently, that is. We are skilled in fire jutsus like Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique. And of course, we possess the Sharingan; a powerful kekkei genkai giving us unrivaled insight, among other benefits. But, I always ask myself, is the Sharingan a gift or a curse?

My father, Fugaku, was the head of the Uchiha Clan and the Konoha Military Force. He was a very stern man. He ruled with an iron fist. He always liked to play favorites among his men, and especially among his children. I was afraid of him but I always try, even now, to make myself believe that he loved me. He would scold me if I wasn't able to accomplish the task he assigned to me. I hear him talk to his subordinates with authority and firmness.

Every morning, ever since I can remember my oto-san would take me out in the fields and watch me practice. He first taught be basic taijutsus. He told me I learn quicker than he expected of me. He was very proud of me. I knew because he often bragged about me to his fellow ninjas and relatives. Of course, there were time when he just wasn't quite pleased with my performance.

I wasn't really quite good at throwing kunais.To be honest, I sucked at it.It took me nearly three months to be able to hit the bull's eye fifty times in a row. I would often receive a lot of spanking and scolding. But, I got use to it anyway. Still, I tried my very best to please him. I practiced evry single waking monent for nearly a month. I even skipped meals. I was so tired everyday that oka-san carried me from the entrance of our home to my room.

Sometimes, he talked about pleasant things. He would tell me how beautiful the sun is everytime rises in the morning behind the mountain ranges. He would then tell me how sunlight would slowly melt away the dark and coldness of the night. And sometimes, he would tell me stories.

One spring night, while sipping green tea, my oto-sama told a story. It really didn't have much meaning to them, but now, I treasure that story in my memory. It was about a samurai and a kunoichi who trully loved each other. They meet secretly in the forest under a tree that bore white flowers and they would talk for hours there. One night in spring, the lovers were both sent by their leaders to fight. The two promised to see each other again. But in the battle, the ninja unknowingly fatally injured her lover. And when she returned to the promised place, she saw him barely alive. With his last bit of strength, he whispered into her ear, "I love you". He then died in her arms. It was only then did she realize that she was the one that killed him. She stabbed herself with a katana immediately. After a year, the flowers of the tree where the lovers met bloomed, not white but pink, from the blood of the two star-crossed lovers. That is how the cherry blossom tree came to be. It is a symbol of everlasting love.

* * *

"I know it's a cheezy story."

"I don't know," she replied. "Kinda liked it though I think I heard it somewhere before."

"Oto-san told me that story. I don't really know why."

"Really? Your dad told you that story. I thought-"

_"Are gonna listen still going to listen to my story?"_

* * *

Real affection, it was one the things I was trully short of. Oto-san never really kissed me or hugged. He never, not once, told me he loved me. He could only tell me he was proud of me. But my mother, if not the opposite, she was unlike my father. It was also an enigma to me how the two of them could stay together in the same house. She had a very sweet voice and gentle nature. It is very hard to imagine that she is a jounin that completed many class A missions. She would carefully tend my wounds and kiss them. And surprisingly, the pain would all go away. She would always cook very delicious meals. The meals she would cook would always hit the right spot. I wouldn't be to full but I wouldn't be hungry, just satisfied.

And at night, before I go to sleep she would often read me a bedtime story. I remember some; the one about a princess and a frog, another about a cat wearing boots, and my favorite was about a puppet who became a real boy. And after the story, she would sing me a lullaby. It is very nice. Sometimes even up to now, I can still hear the wind hum the same tune.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
__Way up high, there's a land  
__That I heard of once in a lullaby  
__Somewhere over the rainbow  
__Skies are blue and the dreams  
__That you dare to dream  
__Really do come true…"_

After she sings the song three times, I would fall asleep. No matter how bad my day was, no matter how many cuts and bruises I got that day, my day would be all right just as long as she would sing that song to me. And now, looking back that was one of the things I loved about my childhood. It was one of the very few things trully made me happy.

As I have told, I don't really have a lot of happy things from my childhood. Aside from oka-san, a young boy made me smile. I don't really remember how he looked like but I see him in my memories as a boy wearing goggles. Whenever I saw him, I saw big smile on his face, much like kyuubi's vessel's stupid smile. I think he was my uncle. And I can't quite remember his name though, Omito, Habito or was it Obato. I don't really remember. I remember him because basically he was nice to me and well…he treated me like a kid. He made me laugh sometimes. Sometimes, he almost makes me cry. He would tease me and it even reached the point that he pissed me off.

During the summer when my father was out on missions, he would visit my house and bring a few weapons and show of his techniques to me, although, what I did most of the time was laugh at him for almost killing himself. And then after that, we would go to the store two blocks away from our house and buy shakes, juices, iced candy, dried mangoes, green and red dumplings, anything that his money could buy. Then, we would go to the roof of our house and watch the people in our neighbourhood. We would stay there until the sun sets.

I was three, I think, when I met him. Even though he showed me a lot of his techniques, not once did I ever see him use the sharingan. I don't if had already awakened his sharingan and did not want to use it or he still wasn't able to awaken his sharingan. Thinking back, I realize that I have been together with him for only two years. After I became five, I never saw him again. And I have no idea what happened to him since then.

That boy was, I could say, my very first friend. He was one of the very few friends that I had. Sure, a lot of people wanted to be with me but it was either because I was an Uchiha or they were afraid of me. To put it simply, my childhood was basically pathetic. I thought I had everything I need. I never realized how empty my childhood was. I wasted my childhood doing things a child need not do. I missed a lot, but the irony is I never realized I missed it.

I never had a chance to laugh someone for tripping on the ground, to be laughed by someone for falling face first in a puddle of mud, to bully, be bullied and cry, to play hide-and-seek and realize you got yourself lost, and to accidentally break your favourite toy and let your father fix it for you. My childhood life was already complicated then; I carry by clan's burden and I was expected to think like a grown up. I wish there was a moment in my childhood when any wound or pain could be healed just by a striped-blue band-aid and a chocolate flavoured lollipop.

I used to believe that prodigies were more privileged than regular kids. I believe that the regular kids missed a lot, not knowing it was the other way around. I believed that I was already happy with my life then. I now realize that prodigies don't really get what they need to make them happy in life. I have realized that there was more to life than becoming a prodigy.

_

* * *

a/n: That was the first chapter of this fic. Anyway, I would like to thank wikipedia for the information on the Uchiha clan. I hope you enjoy this one the second chappie will be uploaded quite soon. Anyway, comments, suggestion, violent reactions? Please leave them in the review section. And oh, if there are any conflicts in fiction with the anime please do tell me. I would appreciate it. 'til next time!_

_P.S. Itachi's b-day is June 9 right? The ninth day of the sixth moon is June 9. I just want it to sound cooler. Bu you guys already figured that out…The legend of the cherry blossom I made it up myself. The real legend was short and a bit boring. (Once, there was princess that came down from heaven. To cushion her fall, she landed on a tree. That tree became the first sakura tree…)_


	3. The Way of the Ninja

_a/n: Hello again! This is the third chapter of my fic. I hope you guys will enjoy this one. Regular disclaimer still applies. Kishi-sama owns Naruto not me. Please bear with me. My lousy MS word has still some problems. I might have overlooked some typographical errors, misspellings, and grammatical errors._

_

* * *

_

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
__To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
__Melodies of life--love's lost refrain  
__So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
__Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
__I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
__Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

**_Chapter Two: The Way of the Ninja_**

"Have you ever killed someone?" I asked her a rhetorical question. "I have and I have lost track of how many I killed."

Her eyes looked away from me and turned to the pouring rain. I felt a change in her heartbeat.

"Make a guess." I made eye contact with her again. "How old was I when I first killed a human being?"

"_Nine…?_" She tried to control a shaky voice.

Lighting flashed and thunder clapped. We were kept quiet.

"No." I whispered. "I was five."

She looked at me again. This time was it filled with pity not fear.

"_I see._"

* * *

It was a night like this one. The wind blew with anger. The rain fell with rage. Lightning seem to break the sky. And thunder was like a mad lion roaring. And at the same time, screaming and booming were heard a few miles away from our house. It was during the war. _No_, I did not participate in the battle field, but I was left all alone inside our house.

All the doors and windows were locked from the inside and I carried the keys. My father ordered me to turn off the lights and have only a small candle with me. I had with me several kunais and shurikens. He told that if I sensed anything wrong with the house I should leave with the place with my brother and run straight to hokage's office. He told me that I should not act by myself and not do anything stupid.

I was alone that night. Only my brother was with me. All the other Uchihas left with my father for some war. He explained to what the war was able but I did not understand it. Even my mom who has just delivered my baby brother that time also joined the war. She said that she would just help the wounded and that there was nothing to worry about. Before she left with my father, she gave a kiss on the forehead and told me that was her good night kiss.

Everything was going well early that evening. I quickly ate the meal my mother made me and I was practicing my calligraphy writing that night. I gave my one-month-old brother milk, just like what they instructed me. It was about midnight when something I did not expect to happen.

I was already putting away my brushes when I heard knocks on the door. I quickly took one my kunais and blew the candle. I walked discreetly to the door while carrying my sleeping brother in my arms. But, when I arrived at the door I saw no one there. I hastily concluded that it was a late night solicitation. I walked back to my room to hopefully get some sleep. Just then, I heard footsteps on our roof. At first I though it was only a cat. But when I reached the dirty kitchen to clean the bottle of brother, I was terrified to death.

The roofing of the dirty kitchen, you see, is translucent. It allows light to pass through it in order prohibit the growth of bacteria. Anyway, at that moment, I thought I couldn't move. I held my brother tightly and pushed myself in a corner. I saw on the roof three pairs of feet. They movement quietly but I still heard the weapons they were carrying clinging.

They were whispering to each other. I believe they were planning on how they should enter the house. I did not really hear what they said, just murmurs. What I quite only heard that time were my pounding heart and my shallow quick breaths. They stood there for quite sometime, a few minutes maybe. At a blink of an eye, the silhouettes disappeared. I ran back to my room. I grabbed all the scrolls and weapons I could carry with my hand. I hid behind one of the sliding doors and waited.

Nobody could imagine the pressure and fear I felt. Two lives depended on my actions; my life and my brother's. I knew I couldn't just walk out of the house because the intruders might be waiting for me. I just had to wait for them to make their first move. I waited patiently until I heard a sneer. The wall of the house was destroyed and a man came in.

"_So this is the future head of the Uchiha_." He had a small sneer in his remark. I remember vividly how he looked like. He wore a forehead protector that told me he belonged to the Hidden Stone Village. His piercing eyes were red like blood. I only read thing there: prepare to die. He had a broad face and a round nose. He was very tall. He had broad shoulders that match his deep voice. He had a very strong build. His muscles were like about to pop out of his body. I felt I was in front of death himself.

"_Don't come any closer or I'll kill you!_" I shouted with fear and desperation. I was becoming delirious. I started throwing my kunais and shurikens at him. He laughed telling me that it was a joke if I could hit him. But, I kept throwing them at him. With the last kunai I had, I charged to stab him while I carried my brother. He hit me in the abdomen. I went flying to the floor and landed back first. I began coughing blood.

"I was expecting much more from this young Uchiha. I heard from stories that your talent is beyond your age." A woman appeared. Though she was shorter than the man, I knew she was as powerful as him. Her eyes were like those of a sly fox. Her hair was tied in a bun giving her a fierce commanding look. Her look at me gave me more fear than the man. I felt in the tone of her voice that she was merciless and ruthless.

"I guess you can't trust the stories." Another man entered. I lied on the floor hugging my brother. I looked at this man from top to bottom. He seemed weaker that the other two, but the way the muscular man and woman related to him told otherwise. He had a smaller build than the first man who came in. And he was barely taller than the woman. But, his eyes, they looked emotionless. My father warmed about that kind of people. It was one you should not underestimate. In fact, you should be worried because most probably you couldn't read their moves. They are definitely the ones hardest to intimidate.

This man started walking towards me, closer and closer. I began performing a set of seals. I was planning to do a jutsu my father my taught me the day before. It was called the _Great Fireball Technique_. I hadn't mastered it yet and I can't even perform it properly. I knew, however, that I had no chance to live if I don't do it. So, before he touched me, I blew fire out of my mouth and the three ninjas backed a few steps.

"I see." The shorter man made a small smile in his face. "I guess I was wrong." With lightning speed, I only sensed that he was behind me. He kicked me in the back and I was sent flying again to another corner of the room. I cushioned my brother but he woke up. He started crying. By that time, I didn't know what to do. I was already panicking. I performed the jutsu over and over again until I could really feel the burns in my mouth.

The three ninjas continued to hit me and my whole body began feeling numb. My vision was getting blurry. My thoughts on how weak I was and that I couldn't protect my brother. What would my family say about this? More importantly, am I going to live?

"Enough toying around", said the superior of the three. "Knock him out and let's go."

"You won't kill me?" I angrily but weakly said.

He laughed aloud. "No, that would be foolish of us to do, ne? We'd kill 'yah later on."

I was puzzled. I did not understand what he meant. "Why don't you kill me now? You'd kill me anyway!"

"Boy, if we kill you and your brother now, you'd lose your value. We're taking you back to our headquarters."

The muscular man moved toward me. Acting out only of desperation, I again cast a set of seal and performed the only jutsu I knew. The man was burnt to crisp he fall on the floor shocked the two shinobis and made them perform a set of their own hand seals. It felt strange to me that I saw clearly what they did. The woman and the man created two bushins and I was surprised that I could tell which they were. I grabbed the nearest kunais I could reach and targeted the bushins.

I took my brother and ran down the hallway hoping to get out. I used the same seals the two ninjas to make my own replicas. The three of us ran in three different directions in hope to confuse the shinobis. The shinobis ran after my bushins. But before I was able to get out of the house, the woman got to me. I threw a kunai at her. She made a set of seals and I immediately registered it to my mind. At first, I thought I hit her. It turned to be, however, that I was only able to hit a vase. I sensed her behind me. I performed the same seals and used a pillow as my substitute. It was a good thing I did that otherwise my hand would be torn off like what she had done with the pillow. I stationed myself behind her and made the seals for the great fireball jutsu. She fainted and fell to the ground.

I was catching my breath. I still felt my whole body to be in pain. My brother was still crying. I knew that the man would find me and catch. I had no choice but to face him and hopefully knock him out.

I took a shuriken and a kunai. I created again bushins, seven. I waited until the man arrived. When I saw him, his eyes that were moments ago without emotion was now filled with rage. He threw shurikens at the bushins and punched me in the face. I landed outside the house. He performed another set of seals and he disappeared. Seconds after, I felt that he was below the ground. Before I was able to move away, he grabbed my feet from the earth and tried to pull me to the ground. I tried my best to carefully put down my brother on the ground. I blew fire on his face. He screamed frantically. I used the seals he used earlier to go underground.

After a short time under the ground, I surfaced appearing to attack him with a kunai. He threw a shuriken. I switch my body with a nearby log. I did that several times until I finally caught him unguarded. I stabbed him in his left leg, then on his right. Everything went black after that. I don't know what happened.

The first I saw after that was a pool of blood with a corpse swimming in it. The body was covered with stab wounds. And my hands, I held a bloody kunai. The smell of blood reeked. I shook with fear. I fell to my knees. It was when I realized it. I killed someone.

* * *

"It was the first time I killed. That moment in my life haunts me even up to now."

She gave me a half-smile. "_Death is inevitable_. Maybe, it was just his time to die."

"Maybe,"

"So, what happened after that?"

* * *

I took my brother and went to the hokage's office. As soon as the people who were there opened the door, I fainted. And I woke up four days after.

My mother was the first person I saw after I woke up. She cried and hugged me tightly. She told me that she would never leave me alone at home anymore. She apologized to me and told me she would make red and green dumplings that I love. Oto-san came in not long after. Oka-san said she would go home and prepare dinner. I was left alone with my father.

"Son," he said in his ever serious tone.

I was afraid because he might have been angry with me for destroying the house and not following what he ordered me to do. I controlled my shaky voice and replied to him, "Yes father, what is it?"

"There were three shinobis in our house, two in critical condition and one dead." He calmly said to me. "The two, who are genins, had severe third-degree burns and the other one, a chounin, had multiple stab wounds all over his body. I think-"

"_I SWEAR FATHER_," I explained to him. "It was an accident. They entered our house and tried to atta-"

He smiled at me. "I know and I'm very proud of you."

"You are?"

He patted my head. "Yes, I am. The only think that puzzles me is how you manage to defeat them."

I told him that I used the Great Fireball Technique and that I used it to beat the two genins. I told him also that I was able to borrow a few of their techniques. He was so surprised when I told him that. I explained to him that I clearly saw the hand seals they made and that I was able to distinguish a bunshin from the real one.

"Do you know what this is, son?" He showed me his eyes. In an instant, his raven eyes became red. I saw three swirling red dots in his eyes. "This is a sharingan. This thing can copy any jutsu and can create many illusions. And my boy, I think you have just activated your Sharingan."

"Sharingan?" I was puzzled by that word. "I have one like yours?"

"Yes, this is what makes the Uchiha clan special; far more powerful than any clan. This is what distinguishes an Uchiha from ninjas." He coughed. "Also, you have also mastered the Fireball Jutsu, right? Your mom and I were talking and we decided that it is already time for you enter the academy. You are now officially a ninja."

* * *

"You don't know how happy I was during that time. I knew that my father was really proud of me. I was not only able to master a jutsu but I was also able to awaken my sharingan."

"I guess that's how you officially became a ninja." She smiled.

"_Yes, I can truly say everything has a reason._"

_

* * *

a/n: That was the third chappie. I was actually beginning to think I might not be able to finish this chapter. Please do review. I would appreciate any of your comments, suggestions, and even violent reactions. Hopefully, I can upload the next chapter this weekend. Please wait for it._

_P.S. If your guys are wondering when Sasuke's name will be mention in my fic, it will be on the next chapter. The chapter will be titled **Brothers.**_

_That's all for this chappie! Till next time! Chao!_


End file.
